splicedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan:List of Mutant Species Introduced in Season 2
This is a list of all the different types of mutants'' who where introduced in the fan-made second season of ''Spliced!. They feature new characters in the show's main cast, as well as background characters. A * Aardmouse - * Alcken - * Anglerfrog - * Armadeer - A Brazilian three-banded armadillo spliced with an elk. He's one of the townsfolk. B * Beavalo - An American bison with a beaver's snout, legs, torso and tail. He's one of the townsfolk. * Beetlex - * Boaray - * Bonnacon - * Butterflyfish - Not an actual butterflyfish, but an angelfish with it's gills replaced with the wings of a monarch butterfly. They are wild mutants. C * Cassoon - A cassowary with a raccoon's face, ears and tail. He's one of the townsfolk. * Cobrantelope - A King cobra with a Sable antelope's horns and body. He's one of the townsfolk. * Cormeetah - A cheetah with a cormorant's wings, neck and head. He's one of the townsfolk. * Cowl - A cow spliced with a great grey owl. They are wild mutants, though they can be domesticated as livestock. * Cranarten - * Crowranha - D * Dorphyx - E * Emuroo - F * Flamanis - A praying mantis spliced with a flamingo. She's one of the townsfolk. * Fobbit - A rabbit spliced with a fox. They are wild mutants. G * Gerbriever - * Gerbull - A gerbil with a bull's head. They are mostly domesticated mutants, though some have been seen in the wild. * Goarab - H * Hogsbok - * Horskunk - A background character that's a horse with a skunk's tail. J * Jellymoose - The top part of a moose spliced with the bottom half of a jellyfish. They start as wild mutants, but then become townsfolk. K * Kimeoth - * Klamgaroo - A mutant kangaroo that lives inside a clam shell it always carries around. Her main running gag is when she appears in random places asking the characters if they've the child she keeps losing. L * Libra - Two African lions spliced with zebras. They are always together as a couple. They are both townsfolk. * Lionmole - A star-nosed mole with the venomous spines and tail fin of a lionfish. They are wild mutants. * Lobstog - N * O * Orcewt - * Okavrine - A wolverine with an okapi's ears, horns and legs. He's one of the townsfolk. * Orcwan - A killer whale spliced with a swan. They are wild mutants. * Oystican - P * Peaeater - An anteater with a peacock's tail feathers and wings. She's one of the townsfolk. * Penaffe - A penguin with the ears, horns, spots and tail of a giraffe. They are wild mutants. * Proyote - A coyote with the legs, horns and fur markings of a pronghorn. They are wild mutants. Q * Quox - A quail with the legs of an ox. They are wild mutants, though they can be domesticated as livestock. R * Red Horned Poad - S * Sharkangaroo - * Snakeil - T * V * Vipetor - A raptor dinosaur with the face and tail of a viper. He's one of the townsfolk. W * Whalephant - A background character that's a whale with an elephant's trunk, ears and tusks. * Warca - Category:Fan-made Characters